


Icky Sicky (kirby x sick!reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Sickness, gender neutral reader, i like writing about food for some reason, kirby can talk, platonic, reader uses gender neutral pronouns, short fic, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Kirby was excited to hang out with you today!however things do change in the plan





	Icky Sicky (kirby x sick!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> just something to break out of the skeleton fixation i have  
> kirby is fun to write

Today was gonna be good.

 

No-----scratch that today was gonna be perfect!

 

The child-like puffball hummed a happy tune as he walked along the dirt path,he had wanted so long for this day and he couldn’t wait any longer! What was so important of this day you may be asking? Well seeing you of course!

 

You and kirby had planned to hangout back at your house and he was absolutely excited to see you and talk about a whole bunch of stuff together.

 

His walked turned into a little skip as he saw your house come in view--he couldn’t wait to see you! And on such a lovely day too.The wind was nice and cool and not a cloud in sight.

 

Kirby ran up to your doorstep,inhaled a large lungful of air and floated his way up to your doorbell,he puffed himself back to the ground as he waited for you to surprise him with a big ol’ hug!

 

So he waited...and waited...and waited..

 

_ Huh? _ He thought to himself  _ maybe they left the TV on and didn’t hear the doorbell ring? _

 

So he did it again and waited once more.

 

He heard footsteps from inside your house make their way up to the door,assuming its you--he heard the door unlock and the door opened slightly.

 

The sight of you made him happy but once he gotten a better of you he noticed how off you looked,you had a blanket wrapped around you and you looked greener that the green greens.

 

“H-hey kirby” you acknowledged,coughing a few times.

 

“Poyo (y/n)? Are you alright?” he asked in a concerned tone.

You loudly sneezed which in turn scared the pink puffball “no to be honest..i’ve got abit of a cold”

  
  


You had a defeated look on your face “sorry kirby,i know you wanted to hang out badly but maybe another time”

 

Kirby frowned,he hate to see his good friend so down and sick if only he could help…

 

Wait that’s it!

 

kirby--who had a more determined look on his face,strolled right into your house leaving you more than confused.

 

“Kirby..? What are you doing?” you asked as you watched him pick up the end of your blankie and tug on it,leading you back to your bed.

 

“I’m gonna help you get better silly! Poyo!” he exclaimed as he gently pushed you onto your bed.

 

As much as you wanted to argue back,you didn't have any energy to raise your voice,you laid back down as Kirby pulled the blanket on top of you with his nubby hands.

 

“There! Poyo! I'll get you a glass of water” he said as he hopped of the bed and waddled his way to your kitchen.

 

You didn’t question it as you closed your eyes allowing yourself some rest.

 

_ Crash! _

 

You shot up from your bed “Kirby?!?!”

 

\------

 

“It was an accident poyo!” the puffball apologized

 

You picked up the larger pieces of glasses  off the floor and carefully place them into the bin,you knew he was just trying to help but should’ve known  than to use glass.

 

“It’s fine Kirby” you reassured “but next time,just use a plastic cup”

 

Kirby  nodded while you got yourself a cup of water.

 

“Poyo well is there anything i can do to help?” Kirby asked

 

He did want to  help but he didn’t to make a mess and force you to clean up after him,your sick smile did ease his nervousness by little bit.

 

“Hm there is one “ you hummed “can to got to the cupboard?”

 

Kirby eyes lit up as he made his way to the cupboard,opening it he saw all the delicious food,it was really tempting to inhale it all but this was your food so he tried to keep his mouth shut.

 

You turned on the kettle letting it boil for a bit “the instant noodle cups are on the second shelf,you can pick what flavor you want”

 

The pink puffball jumped up and grabbed the two cups and landed back down safely,waddling his way to you,holding them up in the air with a happy ‘poyo’

 

“Thank you kirby” you said as you took the cups and placed them on your bench.

 

He smiled as he watched you  got to your fridge and grab two eggs and placed them with the cup,curious--he floated his way onto the bench and watched you add the packet flavours in.

 

“What are you doing with the eggs? Poyo?” he asked.

 

“i Add them as protein and flavor” you added “want one?”

 

“Yes! Poyo!” he squealed cutely.

 

______________________

 

You two sat on the couch as you both watched TV(not really caring what was one mostly just noise background),taking a couple of bites of your noodles,kirby was on your lap drinking up all the soup part of the cup,finishing it like the black hole he is.

 

“Poyo (y/n)?” Kirby asked.

 

“Hm?” you said with a mouthful of noodles.

 

Kirby began to snuggle against you “even if we didn’t go out today,i’m still glad i got to be with you poyo”

 

You smiled as you petted the soft puffball “me too,i think you drove my sickness away,i’m feeling pretty good right now”

 

“Poyo! That’s good to hear!----” he was cut off him sneezing and wiping his face with his nubby hands.

 

You both paused

 

“Whoops sorry kirbs” you apologized.

 

Guess it’s your turn to take care of him.

 


End file.
